


"Why the bloody HELL are they making out?!".

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Septiplier Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Basically a heathers high school gang au wrapped in one, But yeah Rivals au, Heathers AU, M/M, Rivals but not really owo, Septiplier - Freeform, owo, rivals au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Mark Fischbach and Sean 'Jack' McLoughlin are rivals to the bitter end, their gangs neck-in-neck each trying to be the best in the school. People assume that they must hate each other, but why would two people who hate each other's guts make out with each other? Well that was anyone's guess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter yay!!
> 
> (If you didn’t know I don’t watch a lot of Louise and Wade)(less wade than Louise)(I like only know Louise from Dan and Phil) lol sorry)(so excuse me if they’re OOC)?)!)
> 
> Also Gangs are a big deal in this au once your in them you can’t really leave and people treat them as rlly big deals so hopefully that explains why it’s so weird here (shrug) it’s like a whole pack mentality thing where as being separated from the leader/ alpha cause anxiety and what not and they’re usually always together

Mondays were the following:

Mark Fischbach would walk through the hallway that led to 1st period, his gang, which consisted of Mathew Patrick ‘MatPat', and Wade Barnes, who had been his friends throughout middle school and all the way into high school, following him. 

Sean 'Jack' McLoughlin would storm his way through the halls, his gang, Felix Kjellbeg, and Louise Pentland, following him. He'd pull out a cigarette and light it, knowing the teachers wouldn't make an attempt to stop him. 

Mark would make a rude comment about Jack, who in turn would retaliate with a rude remark and depending on his mood he'd blow his cigarette smoke in Marks face. Mark would curse him out, and this would continue or repeat until the bell rang. 

The principal hated the fact that he had put the rivaling Gangs in the same class, and would constantly berate himself about it. It had been his first year and he had no idea, the ruckus they caused throughout first period had cause five teachers to quit through the two semesters they had been through. 

He was sure they were making his hair fall out.

(Anyways back to the main story)

First period lets out, the teacher only slightly disturbed by what had happened between the gangs, and sat at her desk, close to her computer to appear as though she wasn't having a mental breakdown. 

Mark walks out of the class first, his gang following. He excuses himself from his gang and goes to the direction of the Bathroom. 

Jacks gang is the last out of class always, and Jack tells them to wait for him and that he's got something important to do, and leaves. As soon as their leader is gone, they turn to scowl at Wade and Matpat. "So what are you two lame asses doing here? Where's you bitch leader?". Louise says, putting her hands on her hips aggressively like Jack taught her too. She tugs the blue jacket she wears that matches Felix's except hers is fitted differently.

Wade growls, stepping in front of MatPat and holding the middle finger up, his other hand tucked in his yellow jacket pocket, that their gang wore. MatPat laughs quietly and notices Felix almost do the same. Both of them don't really mind each other, and would probably be good friends if it weren't for the gangs they were in. They had a small friendship that neither gangs knew about and they preferred to keep it that way. 

"Where is Sean anyway?". Wade says scowling, hissing Jacks name. Most students didn't dare call Jack by his real name. 

"Dunno. Where's your stupid leader? Mark?". Louise says back, though not as menacing as she wonders where their leaders are. 

"We should go find them". MatPat says from behind Wade. 

"Well Jack told us to stay here, but whatever go find your shit leader". Louise can't hide the curiosity in her voice. 

Wade raises an eyebrow at her. He can tell that she wants to go find her leader as much as he wants to go find his. He is also reminded of the crush he has on the female blue jacket wearing member of Jack's group. 

"Well, I guess we gotta go look for our leaders". Louise says. She rubs her arm nervously. She dosen't want to go find Jack. Yeah he's her friend, but the serious crush she's had on Wade is heating up again and she wants to savor it before their pulled apart by a gang war. She dosen't even know why Jack and Mark hate each other.

Suddenly Jack shows up from around the hall, his face slightly flushed. "Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. Let's ditch this dork stand".

Jack and his group leave and almost as soon as they leave, Mark shows up. He stumbles in his steps a bit, his collar up in a douche fashion. He gives an air-y laugh and if Wade didn't know him he'd swear that Mark was drunk. He notices them staring and quickly tries to compose himself. "Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. Let's go. My house?".

As he walks in front of them, forever leading the pack, MatPat swears he sees a hickey on Mark's neck. 

Suspicious.

Definitely suspicious.


	2. Tookie tabookie I can't title.

"Spill". MatPat demands at lunch the next day. They sit at their regular table in the courtyard, that's as far away from Jack and his gang as possible. 

"Spill what?". Mark asks, his mouth full of whatever 'food' the cafeteria had decided to commit upon them. Felix sat besides him, chewing his lunch from home. He looks curiously between Wade and Mark, ready for whatever strange exchange that was about to happen between them. 

MatPat reaches over and tugs Mark's red jacket collar down and pointing at the purple and blue bruise in his neck. "Tell me that's not a hickey. Dare ya".

"Ooh, busted". 

Both Mark and Wade turn to look weirdly at their friend, who shrugs and continues eating his lunch. 

"Anyways". Wade starts, turning away slowly from his friend and back to Mark. "Who gave you the hickey? I'll figure it out eventually. I'm a theorist dude". MatPat crosses his arms, a smirk on his face. 

"I may have a...girlfriend". Mark says wincing when he notices the surprise and excitement on his friend faces. Felix is next to him in an instant. "Oh who is the lucky girl? Do we know her". 

"Chill Felix. I mean as long as it's no one from Jacks gang I don't care. But I doubt that would happen. Like ever. Why do we hate those guys anyways, sure they're annoying but what's the deal with the feud going on between you and Jack?".

"It's a Loooong story and I do not wanna talk about it. Just know that it's really bad". Mark says going back to eating his lunch. 

"Ah no you don't. You've still gotta explain that hickey. C'mon who's the lucky lady? I bet it's Layla. Or Kireka. Definitely not Poppy. Superwoman? Or Wendy as her friends call her?". MatPat presses. He can’t help it, gossip is never this good. 

"I can't tell you who it is. But I can tell you I'm very happy with the person I'm with". With that Mark stood up and departed the table, leaving his lunch. 

MatPat turns his head to gaze across the courtyard at Jack's gangs table. 

Jack is missing from the scene. 

Louise and Wade look around as if looking for their leader and Wade can't help but relate. Without their leaders the gangs weren't complete. He already felt weird with Mark gone. Usually Mark was always with him and Felix,(don't get him wrong Felix is a great friend if not a little weird at times) but they were a group and not having Mark felt...off. 

He says stands up and almost automatically Felix stands up too. He ignores Felix's questions as he makes his way across the courtyard. 

"Hey. Come on. We're gonna find our leaders". He says this more to Louise than to Wade. She dosen't argue, but instead stands up, motioning for Wade to follow. A weird sort of mashup. 

As they make their way through the halls, other people and groups scatter out of the way like cockroaches. Their were other gangs in the school but they were tiny and insignificant compared to theirs. 

Felix, Louise, and Wade followed him to one of the less active places in the school. Band hall. Class was in session there, so as soon as they were remotely close they could hear the sound of band movement. 

"Where exactly are we going-". Louise tries to ask but is quickly sushed by MatPat. He peers around the corner, instantly noticing the open locker with a figure moving around in front of it. It looked like the person was trying to push themself inside. He did however recognize the green hair. 

Then he heard a moan, which caused Louise to look over his shoulder. "Is that Jack?". She whispers in shock. 

"Oh Sean. I never know you were so tough". A voice, which is clearly Mark's, says to Jack from in the locker.

"You ain't seen nothing yet princess". Jack says smoothly. 

Princess?

"Ahem". The two boys are so caught up in their make out session, that they don't notice they've gathered an audience. 

"Guys!".

Jack turns around and freezes when he sees the members of their gangs standing there. 

"Oh shit".


	3. Beeeerh?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets out.

"Oh shit". Mark repeats again, the situation finally sinking in. 

It's quiet for a nanosecond, before Louise and Wade start assaulting them with questions.

"Why the bloody HELL are you making out?!".

"What the hell is going on?!". 

"Are you two dating?".

"For how long?".

"What the hell?".

"I've never seen anything so disturbing".

Jack still appears frozen to the spot. Mark, realizing he'd have to be the voice of the couple at the moment since his boyfriend was frozen to the spot, mov s to speak up. 

"I realize this is a bit of a... surprise for all of you".

"Not really, I've know for like 4 months". Felix pipes up from behind Wade, not paying much attention as he had pulled out his phone and was playing a game. 

"But we'll explain everything later. Meet us at my house. And don't tell anyone". He nudges Jack, and with a roll of his eyes starts dragging him away from the band hall. 

-|- "We're so screwed. We're so fucking screwed". Jacks says, pacing about Mark's room. He hasn't sat still for the last few minutes, and as much as Mark has told him to chill he can't. "How the fuck are you just sitting there reading comics. What if they hate us? What if they don't show up? Oh my god why did we have to make out in front of the band room?". He asks aloud, collapsing on Marks carpet. 

"Because you were horny and I am a good boyfriend". Mark says without looking up from his comic. 

"Jesus fucking Christ Mark, you should never listen to me. You and I both know that doing that leads to deep shit". 

"There's that vulgar I fell in love with". Mutters Mark, blowing a strand of red hair out of his face. 

"Maaaark, can you panic with me for a minute please?".

"Fine”. He rolled his eyes before putting on a shocked face. “Oh my god! What if our friends that we've known for years are homophobic assholes who hate us now even though we know they'd never do that?".

He strikes a dramatic pose, outing a hand over his head and feigning a faint as he falls on his bed. 

"Thank you". Jack says sarcastically but smiles a bit. 

"But really why are you so worried? They’re our best friends, worst case scenario is we have to flee the country". Mark says patting the spot next to him in his bed. Jack reluctantly sits down next to him and Mark wraps a comforting arm around his boyfriend. 

"Look I understand that your your worried, but their our best friends. If anyone would understand it's be them, right?".

Jack sighs, leaning into Mark as he runs his fingers through Jack's hair. "Yeah. But I'm just scared I guess. I want to believe you but... my parents didn't react very well. I had to tell them it was just a phase and they still joke about how dumb it was. I don't wanna go through with that with my best friends".

"Well we could still flee the country". 

Jack laughs and for a while they sit in silence, almost dozing off in each other's warm embrace, until the doorbell rings. It shocks Mark awake, which of course makes Jack shoot off of him and trip over his own feet onto the floor. 

As he gets up he sees Mark biting his lip tries not to laugh. "Don't. Say. A. Word".

"I wasn't, swear". Still he had a childish grin on his face as he says it.


End file.
